De Una Tesis o El Intento De Una
by Nofret
Summary: En teoría se que el termino monografía aplicaría mejor, pero me gusta como suena tesis. Al Grano entonces, mientras Hermione resume sus andanzas con sus amigos se da cuenta de algo... IMPORTANTE


_**De Una Tesis o El Intento De Una. **_

Aquel año por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había exigido a los alumnos hacer una tesis, o similar, a los alumnos de 7º para poder graduarse, los temas habían variado grandemente y al fin ella, Hermione Granger, había decidido hacer una reseña centrada en la estadía del trío en el colegio y las aventuras del mismo contada por sus protagonistas, actualmente, (se encontraba sentada en una sala común completamente vacía por la hora de la cena en conjunción con la visita a Hogsmade), relataba la Gran Batalla, como fue bautizada por los medios de prensa nacionales e internacionales, que se había realizado en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en la que tanto ella como sus amigos, compañeros y tutores se encontraron varias veces al punto de perder la vida; recordaba, antes de transcribir, toda la escena desde la explosión que arranco de sus goznes la puerta del vestíbulo e inicio la lucha, hasta el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación sentida no solo por ella, sino por todos los presentes, cuando creyeron que habían perdido, que ya no había mas esperanza, aunque por supuesto cabe aclarar que su pavor venia de una fuente diferente que el del resto, no venia de una vida en que seria una paria, sino, de una vida sin vida donde ya nada tendría el mismo sentido, donde estaría sola aun rodeada de gente, donde la muerte seria ya un premio…

Se puso en pie sobresaltada¡por supuesto¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes, miro a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos de par en par…

- ¡Por Dios!- exclamo y cerrando el tintero para que no se le secara la tinta dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y salio por el retrato

Cruzo el corredor casi corriendo y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos con un solo objetivo en mente.

Iba por el corredor del segundo piso que llevaba a las escaleras al vestíbulo, cuando vio a alguien aparecer por las ya mencionadas escaleras.

El chico sonrió al verla reacomodándose la escoba en el hombro derecho para pasar junto a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto divertido e interesado al notar su expresión decidida

- Esto- fue lo único que dijo antes de jalarlo por el cuello de la túnica y besarlo sorprendiéndolo en el proseso

Me creo en la obligación de agregar, que la gran sorprendida fue ella cuando escucho la saeta de fuego caer al suelo y sintió un par de brazos que la rodeaban a la altura de la cintura.

Entonces sus manos pasaron de la túnica a su nuca, acariciando y revolviéndole aun más el negro cabello, y a la parte alta de su espalda, sujetando por ratos sus hombros y arrastrando sus manos perezosamente hasta donde alcanzaba.

El por su parte se permitió acariciar desde su cintura, su espalda hasta enredar sus manos en esa castaña cabellera.

Un largo suspiro escapo de sus labios una vez que se separo de el, de golpe y por falta de oxigeno cabe aclarar.

Se disponía a decir algo cuando el volvió a cubrir su boca con la de el, esta vez apretándola aun mas contra si, y aprovechando su sorpresa para profundizar el beso.

No que ella se quejara, pero, debía admitir que no se esperaba ESA reacción, precisamente por eso era que no se permitió cerrar los ojos por mucho que deseara hacerlo, lo miraba con interés aunque su atención estaba mas centrada en el beso en si, para ser su segundo beso tenia que admitir que no era nada de lo que se imaginaba, aunque si todo lo que había deseado, oh, eso si…

Se separaron nuevamente para coger aire, y el intento volverla a besar, pero, ella se alejo un poco, sin romper el abrazo obviamente

- Esta bien- se aclaro la garganta con nerviosismo y lo miro a los ojos con curiosidad- se por que te bese- aclaro- pero¿Por qué me correspondiste?- pregunto con una inocencia casi infantil

- Bueno- sonrió con aire distraído- creí que ese era el curso natural de acción cuando la chica de la que llevas años enamorado en secreto te besaba- abrió los ojos con exagerada inocencia

- Si creo que tienes razón- rió débilmente

- Ahora bien- llamo nuevamente su atención- es mi turno de preguntar- carraspeo levemente y miro vagamente a algún punto sobre su cabeza, lo que la hizo sospechar que solo evitaba verla a los ojos- ¿Qué fue lo que te entro por cumplir el mas profundo y desesperado deseo de mi corazón?

- Digamos que durante la "gran batalla"- gesticulo las comillas y ladeo levemente la cabeza como un gesto de hastió- me di cuenta de que Voldemort me importaba un cuajo, y que sin importar el resultado total de la guerra, ganásemos o no, mi vida valdría poco si tu no estabas ahí para compartirla conmigo- agarro su rostro para hacerlo verla a los ojos

- Entonces…- dudo- el beso no viene…- pareció analizarlo- ¿cuatro meses tarde?- alzo una ceja

Toda su actitud en ese preciso instante, por muy adorable que pudiera parecerle, acabo por ganarse una palmada en el hombro

- ¡Hey!- lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido- el que solo haya caído en cuenta ahora de ello no es del todo culpa mía, el alivio de verte levantarte ciertamente fue suficiente para distraerme de la revelación y es hasta ahora que hago un recuento de lo que paso que… bueno…- hizo algunos gestos con las manos como queriendo señalizar la situación en que estaban

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes- rió levemente- y honestamente no me quejo en lo absoluto- le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca- mas vale tarde que nunca- le recordó

- Pero, supongo, que aun así agraces que no haya sido aun mas tarde ¿verdad?- su voz se torno un poco mas grave

- No pienso discutirte- la iba a volver a besar pero ella lo volvió a detener

- ¿Qué te parece si buscamos algún lugar mas discreto?- le guiño un ojo

- ¿Acaso no quieres que te vean conmigo?- se fingió resentido

- Sabes que no es eso- susurro a su oído- solo quiero…- dudo- digamos que, mantener el secreto, aunque sea solo por unas cuantas horas- sonrió su disculpa

- No veo el problema- soltó el abrazo y recogió su saeta de fuego- así también tengo la oportunidad de salirme de esto- gesticulo a su polvoriento uniforme de Quidditch

- Por esta vez te lo pasare- se cruzo de brazos y el la miro con confusión- resulta ser que me encanta ese uniforme- confeso con tono confidencial

El chico rió de buena gana y le paso un brazo por los hombros, guiándola de regreso a la torre

- Jamás lo habría creído- ironizo

- ¿A que viene eso?- lo miro con suspicacia

- A que casi nunca faltas a los entrenamientos y jamás te has perdido uno de mis partidos- comento con exagerada arrogancia, pero evidente orgullo de si mismo

- No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza- le soltó un débil codazo a las costillas, a lo que el soltó una exagerada exclamación de dolor

- Si no te quisiera tanto definitivamente no me dejaría maltratar así- susurro en su oído haciéndola sonrojar

- No te aproveches Potter- advirtió débilmente y el referido sonrió ante el temblor en su voz

- No me pongan en posición de hacerlo entonces- amenazo en broma

- Hay cosas en esta vida que jamás van a cambiar- negó con la cabeza con afectado derrotismo

- Como si realmente quisieras que lo haga- la detuvo unos segundos y le dio un leve beso en los labios antes de seguirla "jalando"

- Por mucho que me pese admitirlo- suspiro débilmente- temo que tienes razón

Ambos rieron sutilmente al seguir su camino sin notar un par de brillantes ojos azules que los observaban y que reflejaban la sonrisa satisfecha del mago al que pertenecían

- Esos niños- Dumbledor salio de entre las sombras- uno se pregunta a veces como es que les cuesta tanto- acaricio su larga y blanca barba con expresión pensativa para luego encaminarse al vestíbulo- creo que tengo ganas de unos dulces de limón- comento para si mismo y tomo el camino de las cocinas

_**Fin.**_

_**Notas de autor:**_

_¡No me maten, ya no hallaba como terminar la historia, supongo se notara hasta donde estaba todo "Smooth"¿verdad, de cualquier manera acepto concejos, sugerencias o cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, la queja que se les ocurra lo que sea, juro que lo agradecere_


End file.
